


On Break

by trinketries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If anyone else tells me that they will be back in so many minutes to pick up their prescription," Minseok says, "I think I am going to scream."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **au!summer 2012** for [leakages](http://leakages.livejournal.com/).

"If anyone else tells me that they will be back in so many minutes to pick up their prescription," Minseok says, "I think I am going to scream."

"Go ahead," Lu Han says. "There's nobody around to hear you, though."

Minseok sighs and turns to finish sticking labels on the medicine bottle, repeating to himself the whole time that _it's almost break, just finish this and then you'll be free for a while_...

He rolls the bottle between his fingers and concentrates on the clacking of the pills within, and says, "You know what would be a nice thing for you to do? Explain this medication to that guy coming back to pick it up."

Lu Han laughs. "Because I'm such a nice person?"

"Because yesterday, you made me stand with someone to explain in excruciating detail why they could not take Viagra with their nitro tablets," Minseok tells him. "You owe me this much."

With a bit of persuasion in the form of _I'll cover your shift next time you want a day off,_ Lu Han agrees to take over so Minseok can sit back and do nothing for a few extra minutes.

Not that it's really so different from how the morning has been going, Minseok supposes, but that's beside the point.

—

The first thing that Minseok decides to do when his break starts is to buy a dart gun. It's the kind he used to have when he was a kid; all bright colors of the rainbow, and the suction cups are just as frustrating to pull off of glass as he remembers. Lu Han isn't far behind him, though, so Minseok ducks and runs between the school supplies so he can safely reload.

"You can't hide forever," Lu Han says from a few aisles away. "Break is almost over."

Minseok is about to say something back, but he's interrupted when Chanyeol's voice replaces the music coming from the speakers overhead. "He's next to the hair care products," says Chanyeol, "and he's heading toward the candy... no, Kris, don't turn it off now, things are just getting--"

—

"You won't be so lucky next time," Minseok says once he's back behind the register. He logs in to the computer as another customer approaches, but the whole time he's helping her, he's thinking about how quickly he can tie a mirror to a remote-controlled racecar.

He has to admit that he's more or less operating on auto-pilot when he tells her, "Your prescription will be ready shortly."

"Thanks," the woman says. "I'll be back to get it in about five minutes."


End file.
